


Surrender

by MusicalRaven



Category: Game Grumps, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biphobia, Bisexuality, Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: Pining after someone is hard, but when it's your straight male best friend who shares a dorm room with you, everything becomes so much harder. Arin doesn't know how long he can keep pretending.Arin hadn't realized just how far gone he was. Not until last night as Arin had taken the wheel and Dan had fallen asleep against the window, face slack and a stray curl caught on his lip. Arin had stared at him, warmth spreading through his chest, and wondered when he'd let himself fall in love with his best friend.





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writergrump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergrump/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS TAWNS!!! Early because I finished it today and needed to share. So have this cute thing

The cliffs felt endless from where they sat. Towering rock formations striped with colour, scrub brush and other plant life trailing along below. The light from the setting sun brought out the reds and purples embedded in the rocks even better, making the sight truly breathtaking.

And not at all romantic.

Nope.

"Thanks for doing this with me, Ar," Dan said, squeezing Arin's middle with his arm as he gave him a grin almost as breathtaking as the cliffs. "I'm so glad I didn't have to drive up to my parents on my own."

"No problem, bro," Arin said, clearing his throat. His fingers were digging into his knees and he tried his best to loosen them. He wanted to scoot away from Dan's side so he could feel him shake, but his grip on him was too strong. It wasn't fair. Nothing about this was fair.

In hindsight, he should have said no when Dan asked. He should have stayed in the dorm and sung Christmas songs to himself while he got tipsy off cheap beer and watched A Christmas story for the fifth time that night. It was practically a tradition at this point, since this year would be the first year since going to university that he'd be able to leave California.

But Dan had asked so nicely, even offered to spend some time to head to Arin's family's as well. So of course, Arin had to accept. He'd never been able to say no to Dan anyway. Not since they'd become roommates at the start of sophomore year. And he knew why, even though he refused to admit it.

And that was his real problem wasn't it. Spending days in a small space with Dan, belting out old rock songs and listening to him laugh; Arin hadn't realized just how far gone he was. Not until last night as Arin had taken the wheel and Dan had fallen asleep against the window, face slack and a stray curl caught on his lip. Arin had stared at him, warmth spreading through his chest, and wondered when he'd let himself fall in love with his best friend.

And now, sitting on the hood of Dan's car in a thin jacket with his side pressed against Dan, he felt completely lost. He wanted more than anything to lean into him and take the warmth he was offering, and yet it felt dirty. Like he was taking advantage of Dan's kindness by letting himself pretend that it wasn't a platonic gesture. That it was something more. Something just for him. And so he kept the two inches distance, hands to himself. And his chest ached.

"You alright?" Dan asked and Arin suddenly felt like laughing. A small giggle escaped him and Dan gave him a weird look. He shook his head.

"Yeah, m'fine," Arin said, shivering slightly. Dan tried to tug him closer but Arin dug in his heels.

"Dude, just c'mere. You've got to be freezing." Dan tugged him again and this time, he fell onto Dan's side, head knocking against his shoulder.

"I said I'm fine," Arin huffed, but he didn't pull away. He didn't want to, and he hated himself for it.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Dan snorted a laugh and patted his hip. "It's not like I'm asking you to sit in my lap."

Oh, but now that image was in Arin's head, his ass firmly planted in Dan's lap with his hands around Arin's stomach, and he wanted to cover his face. He was surely beet red by now. To his horror, he felt something poke his cheek. He glanced over to see Dan eyeing him with a mix of amusement and concern.

"Arin, seriously, what's up?" Dan's hand dropped to his side and Arin wished it hadn't. He swallowed hard, opening his mouth and closing it again. He shouldn't tell him. It would make things awkward. Hell, Dan was the fucking straightest dude he knew, always talking about tits and vaginas like they were sacred. He'd probably think Arin liking dudes was gross, especially liking him.

And yet, Arin's mouth apparently hated him, because he heard himself ask, "Do you think gay people are weird?"

Dan blinked, then blinked again. The look on his face was one of pure confusion. If Arin's face hadn't been red before, it definitely was now.

"Uh, no?" Dan said slowly. "That would be weirdly hypocritical of me if I did."

Now it was Arin's turn to be confused. "How? You're straight."

Dan just stared at him for a long, long moment. Arin squirmed, wanting to look away but at the same time, refusing to.

"Why- " Dan started, then shook his head. "Arin, I'm bi."

"Bi?"

"As in bisexual." Arin just stared at him. Dan turned his body to face him more fully, depriving Arin of his warmth but now his face was much closer and Arin was having trouble focusing. "Do you not know what bisexuality is?" He asked, giving Arin an incredulous look. Arin licked his lips.

"I mean, I've heard the word but I thought it was just like a--" Arin waved a hand. "--fake gay thing or whatever."

Dan frowned. "Well, it's not. It means I'm attracted to multiple genders, not just girls."

Arin's fingers dig into his knees again and finally, he looked away. He had to be hearing him wrong. Hallucinating or dreaming or something. He was pretty damn sure this _couldn't_ be reality because Dan's hand was laying on the back of his and Arin could barely breathe.

"That's a thing?" Arin asked, his voice quiet, and he cleared his throat. "Like, I guess it is I just never thought..." He frowned. Thought what? That that was even possible? That Dan could be interested in guys too? That his feelings actually had a chance?

It was all of the above, really.

"Then how come I've never heard you talk about anything but girls?" Arin asked, lifting his head to meet Dan's gaze again. "Like, if you like dick, why don't you talk about it?"

Dan snorted. "Dude, I do. You've literally heard me describe how I would fuck a guy in detail."

"But that was all joking!" Arin insisted. "Plus, you never talk about other guys. It's always...me." Arin blinked, his stomach dropping. Dan's cheeks were turning pink and he bit his lip, Arin's eyes following the movement as he tried to process what he'd just discovered.

"Yeah," Dan said, hand squeezing Arin's. "I like girls a lot, but sometimes I get feelings for people of other genders. It's not often, but it does happen." His thumb was rubbing circles on Arin's hand and Arin was pretty sure his heart was going to break his ribs with how hard it was thumping. "Bisexuality isn't black and white, ya know? Kinda wish it was, but life's not always fair, right?"

Arin flipped his hand over under Dan's, lacing his fingers with his. "I don't know." Arin's eyes flickered down to Dan's lips again, and he heard Dan's sharp intake of breath as he leaned closer. "Seems pretty fair to me, right now."

Arin felt Dan shiver as their lips met, his free hand sliding up to cup Dan's face. His lips were chapped and cold, but then again so were Arin's so he supposed it wasn't too bad. And considering the way Dan was gripping his side, pulling him so close he felt like he was going to fall in Dan's lap, he supposed Dan was fine with it.

He pulled back, giggling. He wasn't sure why. Maybe he was just giddy from finally kissing the man he was in love with, or maybe he was nervous as hell that he was doing something wrong. Regardless, Dan was staring at him with such a strong affection that Arin couldn't help but kiss him again. This time, he twisted his body so he actually was sitting in Dan's lap, feet dangling off the side of the hood.

"You're so adorable," Dan said, leaning his forehead against his. Arin giggled again, and squeezed Dan's hand. In front of them, the canyon stretched out, wide and vast. There was no telling what was in store for them now, but Arin was more than willing to go through it all with Dan by his side.


End file.
